Gundam SEED INDEPENDENCE Mode 01
by junetrish024
Summary: With the war over, a new one is beginning


Well... here it is... the fanfic I made... I hope you'll like it coz I dunno how I fared... The new mobile suits are at my Create-a-gundam thread...  
Oh well... Here goes... I assumed that Shinn and Rey are missing... 

Mode 01:  
History: Tears of Injustice

.:Intro song:.  
"Fly Away" by Nami Tamaki 

End of C.E. 73...  
The final battle of the ZAFT and the Earth Alliance...  
The war between Coordinators and Naturals again...  
And again, the THREE SHIPS ALLIANCE were at the very center of it... 

Pilots Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala, Mu La Flaga were at the middle of the on-going conflict... Doing what they had done before... Stop the war... And  
with their former friends, Dearka Elsman and Yzak Joules, they tried to   
not only stop the war but stop the bloodshed...

They did stopped the war but still, many died. And death doesn't only come to them but to the innocent civillians called the... SODINIANS... 

Chaos... Panic... Distraught... As the civilians of the colony of Sodinia was running... The civilians were at the spaceport... Everyone trying to save themselves... Man, woman, child... Old and young...

Mother: MY CHILD!  
Child: Mommy!  
Father: Don't worry my dear... Mommy and daddy will come...  
Soldier: Don't worry ma'am. We'll take care of your child.

The soldier then took the crying child. The ship was being loaded for children. Parents were giving their children to the soldier who were putting them to the ship. They want to give their children a chance. A chance to live. A man and his wife, with their infant were in the middle of the pushing people...

Man: You go!  
Woman: No hon, you go.  
Man: Huh! Why me!  
Woman: Go first hon. I'll go and follow on with the other ship.  
Soldier: Anyone who want to let them bring their children!

The two then resumed talking...

Man: Why me? You're her mother...  
Woman: Hon, you just go. Our baby needs you more than she  
needs me.  
Man: But you're the mother. How come she needs me more than she  
needs you! Tell me Maya...  
Maya: Hon...

The baby then cried when the man tried to give her to her mother... 

Maya: Shhh... Hush now Marnina... Mommy and daddy are here...  
Man: Maya...  
Maya: Soyala...  
Soyala: Maya?  
Maya: Love... and take care of our baby...

With that Maya pushed Soyala into the ship... The soldiers were busy maintaining order... They decided to close the door then... One noticed Soyala...

Soldier: Sir, this ship is strictly for children...  
Soyala: I... I...  
Soldier: It's too late for that now...

The soldier then noticed that Soyala is holding a baby...

Soldier: Your child sir?  
Soyala: Y-yes... Her name is Marnina... My wife is still outside.  
Soldier: I'm sorry sir. We have to go. There will be another ship...  
Soyala: B-but...  
Pilot: Are we set?

The soldier then gave the pilot a thumbs up sign... With that, the ship then flew... Soon, outside, the ensuing war are still ongoing. Soyala was looking outside wherein he can see his war torn colony... Suddenly the baby cried...

Soyala: Shhh... Don't worry... Daddy's here...

The baby then calmed down... Soyala watched outside of the window... The pilots then called the other ship...

Pilot: Starcarrier 2, Starcarrier 2, this is Starcarrier 3, please renew your  
line of flight.  
Pilot2: Starcarrier 2, roger that.

The other ship then changed its flight path when... A beam gushed thru it sending it to total explosion... Soyala kept on watching... Suddenly, the co-pilot began screaming...

Co-pilot: WHAT! COLONY EXPLOSION!  
Pilot: WHAT!  
Co-Pilot: THE COLONY WILL EXPLODE IN THIRTY MINUTES! IT IS  
TERMINALLY DAMAGED. ONE MORE HIT, IT WILL EXPLODE.  
Pilot: Oh s!

Soyala then looked back at the colony...

Soyala: Maya... Oh God, take care of my wife...

Soyala then looked back again...

Pilot: Starcarrier 4, Starcarrier 4, respond! You have thirty minutes.   
Repeat thirty minutes before explosion!

The soldier heard this...

Soldier: Colony explosion is expected! Brace your self!

Soyala heard this and confronted the soldier...

Soyala: WHAT! HOW ABOUT THE OTHERS IN THE COLONY! HOW  
ABOUT MY WIFE!  
Soldier: I don't know sir... Let's just hope and pray that she'd be in the   
fourth ship...

Soyala felt his life draining in every tick of the clock as his wife is in the race against death...

Soyala: God, please... Don't take away my wife...

As Soyala was praying, the other ships came to a huge colony-like fortress...

Pilot: Thirty seconds!

The fourth ship pilot then responded late...

Pilot4: We are now leaving the colony!  
Pilot: HURRY!

Suddenly... Destiny Gundam, piloted by ZAFT pilot Shinn Asuka, fired its beam cannon that hit the colony... Soyala saw the beam hit the colony which triggered its explosion... Soyala was very shock and horrified to see the colony explode piece by piece...

Soyala: Ma-ya... Ma--ya...

Soyala's tears can't fall because of all the shock...

Soyala: MAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

A year later...  
Somewhere in the vast darkness of space, two dark figures hiding in some of the meteors communicated to each other...

: There must be a delay.  
: No. It's just fine.  
: But we've been waiting here all day long.  
: I agree... But we have to finish this mission.  
: Tut... Whatever... Oh ALRIGHT!  
: Good. Just stay put and the plan will fluidly unfold itself. 

Meanwhile...   
In the Archangel, Kira, Athrun, Mu, Yzak and Dearka had just landed. Coming from a battle with ZAFT rebels. After the war, many ZAFT militants chose to become rebels. Yzak and Dearka had just decided to go with the Three Ships Alliance in the mission of helping them bring peace and stop and growing war.

Kira was met by his fiance, Lacus Clyne. Athrun, on the other hand, floated towards Cagalli who was standing near the railings of the hangar...

Athrun: What's the matter Cagalli?  
Cagalli: Nothing. It's just this fear.  
Athrun: Fear?  
Cagalli: We've been to wars and battles and we've seen our friends,  
enemies and innocent civilians get killed. Ever since the last war,  
I fear of losing you. I don't want to lose anyone anymore.  
Athrun: I see.

Athrun kissed Cagalli...

Athrun: I won't leave you, promise.

Touched, Cagalli caressed Athrun's face...

Lacus: Kira, look at Cagalli and Athrun...  
Kira: Yeah... They've grown to like each others company...

Hearing this, Cagalli and Athrun blushed...

Dearka: Blushing!  
Yzak: Hmph...  
Mu: Don't worry Yzak, I know someone who likes you...

Mu showed a picture of now-2nd Officer Meyrin Hawke. Upon showing it, Yzak laughed... Just then, Meyrin showed up. All saluted her except Yzak who was still laughing...

Meyrin: Anything funny Yzak!

Yzak was surprised to see Meyrin...

Yzak: M-Meyrin!  
Meyrin: Officer Meyrin!

Yzak saluted but lost grip of the picture...

Meyrin: Huh? What's this?

Meyrin caught the picture containing her. Upon seeing it, Meyrin blushed... 

Meyrin: Where'd you get this?  
Yzak: M-Mu... Mu handed it to me...

Meyrin's blush turned to a death glare whjen she faced Mu... Suddenly the ship rocked as explosions occured... Murrue spoke thru the radio... 

Murrue: SCRAMBLE ALL PILOTS! SCRAMBLE ALL PILOTS!  
WE'RE UNDER ATTACK BY AN UNKNOWN MOBILE SUIT!

All were on alert... Kira and Mu decided to go as Athrun and the others can't fly because their suits were damaged by the early battle with the ZAFT rebels... Kira flew in his Strike Freedom as Mu flew on his redesigned Destroy Gundam... The others watched the battle. They were surprised to see a gundam fight against Strike Freedom and Destroy. 

Athrun: I thought there are no more G-units!  
Miriallia: UNKNOWN! IS THIS A JOKE!  
Dearka: Huh!  
Sai: This is impossible!  
Murrue: What's impossible?  
Sai: This gundam...  
Miriallia: They aren't ZAFT nor the Earth Alliance...  
Sai: Not even Orb or the PLANTS.  
Athrun: WHAT!

In the battle, Mu squared with the unknown gundam that kept on firing... 

Mu: What the hell!  
: Defend all you want... Nothing's stopping me from getting YOU!  
Mu: Hngh! Aaaaaaaaaaaaargh!

Mu was defeaten when the enemy fired its mega cannons and followed up with a scythe slash... After beating Mu, it then aimed its sights on the Archangel...

: DESTROY!

The gundam fired its missiles towards the Archangel... Beams from every direction hit the missiles that caused it to trigger explosion immaturely...

: Hmm... Another pest!  
Kira: Yaaaaaaaa!

The Archangel crew was relieved to see Kira make the save...

Kira: STOP IT!  
: Nothing's gonna STOP ME!

Kira slashed off the left arm of the gundam. Kira then went on SEED mode...

Athrun: This one's done  
Sai: I was nervous there...

The two were relieved when Kira defeated the gundam...

Murrue: Bring that unit here...

: Start sequence...  
Kira: Huh!

The crew's relieved faces turned to horror when...

Sai: Unidentified object detected by heat sensors... It's approaching so   
fast... 

The object flew by the bridge...

: There you are ARCHANGEL... Pity, this is a nice ship...

All were surprised when the mobile armor transformed to a gundam...

: Mission commence!

The gundam quickly pulled two buster rifles and perfomed the twin buster rifle... It began to charge up...

Murrue: EVADE!

Suddenly... Rebel ZAFT forces came... It began firing... But the gundam simply aimed it the fully-charged buster rifle to the mother ship...

: ZAFT? I don't think so...

The gundam fired the shot that directly hit the craft... It exploded instantly as all ZAFT forces were annihalated in one shot...

: Back to you!

It then aimed back to the Archangel...  
It tried to fire but Kira interfered him...  
Confident what Kira is capable on SEED mode, the Archangel crew was relieved again...

: Ooohhh... Freedom meets Courage! Nice!

All were surprised when the unknown gundam and the Freedom faced off... Kira attacked first... Charging against the Courage.

Dearka: No matter what, we win. Kira can beat him anytime...

Kira thrusted his beam saber. The enemy dodged it. Kira combined the two sabers and attempted to slash the enemy with it but Kira was kicked off... Kira recovered quickly and prepared his Xiphias 3 rail cannons and aimed at the adversary...

Mu: Tough luck, chuck!

Kira fired... All of the crew knew what was next... When... the attack failed as the other gundam activated its Planet Defensors and supported the other gundam by blocking the projectile.

Mu: Huh!  
: Nice assisst eh, Soyala?  
Soyala: Yeah! Thanks Anila!

Anila smiled... A beep sounded. Soyala noticed his unit is depleted in power.

Soyala: Let's get serious!  
Yzak: Huh!

Hearing it, the Archangel was then awed...

Soyala: "ASGARD" ACTIVATE!

Suddenly... Soyala went on SEED mode also as his gundam activated its ASGARD system...

Soyala: FEAR THE TEARS OF INJUSTICE!

Soyala attacked Kira. Though he blocked it, Soyala took the other saber and slashed off the right railgun. Soyala attacked Kira simultaneously... Then without warning, Soyala fired his buster rifles... It missed Kira but partially hit Archangel... The two fought fiercefully. Soyala was good. Greater than Kira. Suddenly... Soyala cornered Kira. Yet as Soyala moved for the kill, his gundam ran out of power. Soyala ended the fight surrendering. Kira was overwhelmed... Soon, the two gundams were brought in. The pilots were imprisoned. Kira and the other went to check the pilots and the suits. Still, the crew were overwhelmed and awed. Kira was almost defeated... 

.:End Song:.  
"Promised Land" by Nami Tamaki 


End file.
